Fix You
by Kyllia
Summary: [Tome 7 / Film 7] Beaucoup de choses ont changées dans le monde des sorciers. Drago est devenu le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cruel et sans pitié. Hermione, capturée par les Rafleurs pour sauver ses amis, tombe entre ses griffes. Dans l'ombre de son cachot, ils vont apprendre à se connaître... Pour le meilleur ou le pire? Dramione
1. Prologue

**H**ello!  
**D**ésolée, ça fait trèèès longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, mais j'ai une bonne excuse: je suis en prépa, haha!  
**P**endant mon temps libre, j'ai quand même réussi à vous pondre cette nouvelle histoire, aidée d'une amie de ma classe qui m'a très gentiment (et magnifiquement bien) servie de Bêta, donc merci à toi P.!  
**P**our une fois, ce ne sera pas une Johnlock, désoléééée! (Mais je vous rassure, j'ai des projets en tête!)  
**A**nyway, nous voici repartis pour une nouvelle fanfic', cette fois-ci sur un couple mythique: Drago et Hermione! (Avec comme d'habitude, un scénario de fou, signé votre folle préférée!)  
**J'**espère que vous allez apprécié ce prologue, qui est une petite mise en bouche pour tester l'eau et voir vos réactions... Je vous laisse le découvrir, et on se voit en bas!

* * *

_**Fix You**_

* * *

**Prologue**

**H**arry marchait le long des couloirs de la prison, regardant autour de lui avec prudence. On lui avait ôté sa baguette à l'entrée, et il se sentait démuni ainsi, craignant qu'un détraqueur ne s'en prenne à lui comme ils l'avaient si souvent fait. Mais tout était calme, d'un calme angoissant qui lui donnait froid dans le dos. Le gardien qui le guidait s'arrêta enfin devant une porte qu'il déverrouilla avant de s'écarter pour laisser le jeune Auror entrer.

« Vous avez dix minutes » dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner.

Harry soupira et entra dans la pièce. Comme toutes les cellules d'Azkaban, la pièce était séparée en deux par une grille en fer qui protégeait les gardiens et les visiteurs des détenus. Harry s'avança vers celle-ci et aperçut au fond de la cellule une forme tapie dans l'ombre.

« -Bonjour, lança-t-il calmement au prisonnier sale qui lui faisait face.

-P... Potter... » balbutia Drago Malefoy, visiblement à bout de force en rampant vers la lumière.

Harry n'avait jamais été cruel, mais voir son vieil ennemi ainsi le soulageait en un sens. Drago avait commis trop de crimes et causé trop de mal pour ne pas en être puni. Le jeune homme blond qui lui faisait face n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'enfant qu'il avait été. Ses cheveux crasseux lui tombaient devant les yeux et une légère barbe se dessinait sur ses joues amincies. Lui qui était plutôt mince était devenu terriblement amaigri et la chemise qu'on lui avait remise à son entrée à Azkaban pendait désormais sur son torse, en dévoilant les os saillants. Il semblait dans un état de faiblesse extrême alors qu'il rampait vers lui pour venir s'agripper aux barreaux qui les séparaient ._ Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite_, se dit Harry en le regardant essayer de parler.

Au prix de visibles efforts, un gémissement étouffé parvint à sortir des lèvres de Drago, affaissé au sol mais les mains toujours agrippées aux barreaux. Harry se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et tenter de comprendre ce que le jeune homme lui murmurait:

« Er... Mione... Hermione... »

Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de sa meilleure amie sur les lèvres du prisonnier, Harry se redressa avec une moue de dégoût et cracha presque:

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà causé assez de mal comme ça ?! Tu ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie de reconstruire sa vie après tout ce que tu lui as fait ?! Comment oses-tu la réclamer après ça, hein, Malefoy ? Comment ?! »

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un nouveau murmure réclamant la jeune femme. Le Survivant poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dix minutes, c'était bien trop long pour lui. Avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois et murmura:

« Elle se porte bien mieux sans toi, j'espère que tu le sais. »

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte, laissant Drago dans le noir. Le jeune homme gémit et rampa jusqu'à la planche qui lui servait de lit, sur laquelle il s'affaissa avec un gémissement. Des larmes roulèrent sur son visage alors qu'il murmurait une nouvelle fois le prénom de la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie, comme une incantation pour ne pas devenir fou.

* * *

**T**adaaam!  
**Al**ors, vos premières impressions?  
**N'**hésitez pas à me dire touuuut, je n'attends que des retours!  
**A** très bientôt pour le premier chapitre complet, qui attend au chaud dans mon ordi ;D  
**L**ove,  
**K**yllia.


	2. Chapter 1

**C**oucou!**  
M**e revoilà pour la suite, déjà, je sais mais j'étais impatiente de vous la montrer...**  
S**ur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ça, et on se voit en bas!

* * *

**1**

**D**epuis la mort de Dumbledore, beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Plus personne ne s'opposant à lui, Voldemort étendait son pouvoir et peu à peu, son emprise sur le monde des sorciers augmentait. Il avait infiltré le ministère, de nombreuses organisations magiques, et surtout Poudlard, à la tête de laquelle il avait placé un de ses pions les plus importants, le fidèle Rogue.

Désormais, plus rien ne lui barrait la route, et le nombre de sorciers venant s'incliner devant lui ne faisait qu'accroître, tandis qu'au sein même de ses partisans de toujours une concurrence de plus en plus dure apparaissait. Plus le temps passait, plus Lord Voldemort sentait son heure de gloire approcher. Bientôt, rien ni personne ne pourrait le vaincre, bientôt il écraserait Harry Potter. Depuis l'attaque le soir du mariage de Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du jeune sorcier, et son impatience et son irritation se faisaient pressantes car il avait peu ou prou compris ce que le jeune Potter prévoyait de faire, et cette perspective l'angoissait bien qu'il ne voulusse se l'avouer pour rien au monde. Avant de s'inquiéter réellement, mieux valait chercher des preuves.

**C**ependant, au sein même de ses rangs, une nouvelle étoile s'était mise à briller, une étoile sur laquelle Voldemort était prêt à tout miser. Car en effet, aussi surprenant que cela ait pu paraître, Drago Malefoy était passé de simple fils de Lucius Malefoy au statut de partisan fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus fidèle encore que ne le fut jamais son père, voire quiconque. Mué par le désir de rattraper son échec quant à l'assassinat de Dumbledore, le jeune homme s'était démené pour réussir tout ce que son maître lui avait demandé d'accomplir. Désormais, tout ce que Voldemort entreprenait, tous ses plans, tous ses projets, Drago les connaissait, et en serviteur dévoué, aidait à leur mise en place sans jamais faillir. Drago devenu son nouveau bras droit, Voldemort décréta qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'aller à Poudlard, aussi restait-il à temps plein avec son maître, toujours prêt à agir. Il tuait, torturait, interrogeait, pillait, kidnappait sans une once de pitié. Drago était devenu une véritable machine à tuer versée dans l'art de la torture, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres voyait grandir en lui une ombre immense et terrifiante qui faisait de lui le meilleur de ses Mangemorts, au grand dam de certains, surtout de sa tante Bellatrix.

**U**n jour où Voldemort était absent, un événement improbable se produisit. Pour la première fois, les Rafleurs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis en place se présentèrent au manoir Malefoy avec une seule prise. Ce furent les petits cris d'allégresse de sa tante qui poussèrent Drago à descendre voir de quoi il s'agissait. Arrivé dans le salon, il découvrit sa tante qui dansait à moitié devant les Rafleurs, lesquels tenaient par l'épaule une jeune fille dont les cheveux bruns masquaient les traits, qu'ils jetèrent sans ménagement au sol, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Drago pour reconnaître de qui il s'agissait.

« La Sang-de-Bourbe ! C'est la Sang-de-Bourbe ! C'est la sale petite pute de Potter ! » criait Bellatrix en battant des mains.

La jeune sorcière, qui n'était nulle autre qu'Hermione Granger, releva faiblement la tête et décocha à la Mangemort un regard de pure haine qui fit rire intérieurement Drago.  
S'avançant d'un pas, il lança d'un ton glacial :

« Je vais m'occuper de cela, ma tante. Contentez-vous de prévenir le maître. »

Sa tante se retourna avec un sursaut et un rictus de mécontentement tordit ses traits pendant quelques secondes. Elle ne pouvait pas s'opposer à son neveu, elle ne le savait que trop bien, et la déception que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage à cet instant ravissait le jeune homme.

D'un pas tranquille, il s'avança vers les Rafleurs et tendit une main pour soulever le visage de la jeune sorcière par le menton. Hermione soutint son regard sans un mot, ce qui arracha une moue sarcastique à Drago. D'un geste, il la souleva par le bras et la traîna sans douceur vers une des portes cachées du manoir, par laquelle il venait d'entrer, sans ajouter un mot.

Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas vif le long du couloir qui menait à sa 'Salle', comme il aimait l'appeler. C'était un aménagement tout spécial qu'il avait fait faire à l'un des salons du manoir : une salle remplie d'objets de toutes sortes, destinés à un seul et même but, faire souffrir.

Sa captive était faible, et elle tomba à plusieurs reprise le long du couloir sans que Drago ne daigne ralentir un seul instant. Il bouillonnait intérieurement de joie mais voulait attendre avant de laisser éclater cette joie au grand jour.

Arrivé dans la Salle, le blond poussa sa prisonnière sur une chaise et la sangla à celle-ci d'un coup de baguette avant d'écarter avec douceur les cheveux châtains du visage de la jeune femme.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage:

« Hermione Granger, je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Quelle aubaine, ma chère : une sale Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi, livrée sur un plateau d'argent ! »

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir qui amplifia le sourire du blond.

« -Alors comme ça, on abandonne ses petits amis pour finir dans nos filets ? C'est pas très malin ça Granger, je me demande ce que ces deux benêts vont faire sans toi... Après tout, à toi seule tu dépassais largement leurs seuils d'intelligence combinés... Ahlala... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera tellement heureux quand je lui livrerai tous tes petits secrets de Sang-de-Bourbe...

-Alors comme ça, tu la joues petit chien-chien de Voldemort maintenant ? Étonnant, moi qui pensais que tu étais le plus lâche de tous les Mangemorts. » cracha Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

Une violente gifle la fit se taire aussi net, envoyant sa tête en arrière. Les dents serrées, elle la redressa avec lenteur, tachant de ne pas laisser voir sa souffrance. Drago, quant à lui, était impassible. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura :

« Ne salis pas son nom de tes lèvres impures. Tu ne mérite pas le titre de sorcière. »

Puis, reculant de quelques pas, il pencha légèrement sa tête en la contemplant, méditatif :

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire... Le choix est immense et comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, je possède une certaine collection de jouets... Mais la pute attitrée de Potter doit mériter quelque chose de plus... subtil que la moyenne... »

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec le jeune homme qui avait partagé plusieurs cours en commun avec sa classe, et le lâche qu'il était avait fait place à... une sorte de sadique apparemment dénué de tout sentiment.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une faille, une minuscule faille pour s'en sortir, comme ce que les Aurors lui avaient appris lors des entraînements qu'elle avait brièvement suivis au sein de l'Ordre. Aussi profita-t-elle des réflexions de Drago pour le détailler au peigne fin : il avait grandi, s'était encore affiné et l'on devinait ses muscles sous ses vêtements moulants. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et une mèche rebelle retombait sur le haut de ses yeux acier. Il avait remonté les manches de son pull gris, dévoilant sa marque des ténèbres dont la noirceur tranchait avec sa peau toujours aussi pâle.

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant, mais à peine l'idée lui apparue-t-elle qu'elle la chassa avec un frisson de dégoût. Elle était sa proie, elle devait être forte et ne pas céder face au charme dangereux et inquiétant qui émanait du jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps, Drago s'était avancé vers une étagère où reposaient divers objets tranchants et passait sa main sur plusieurs d'entre eux, les caressant tout en murmurant :

« Utiliser la magie avec toi ne servirait à rien, tu as reçu un entraînement de résistance... Mais les bonnes vieilles méthodes moldues devraient marcher... Et puis.. Tu les connais, non ? » fit-il en se retournant vers elle avec un sourire, un tisonnier à la main.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant l'instrument et fut un instant prise de panique. Il plaisantait, il devait plaisanter, non ? Mais le regard que lui lançait Malefoy la contredit très rapidement. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. La jeune femme essaya tant bien que mal de juguler son angoisse tandis que Drago allumait d'un geste un grand feu dans une cheminée située à la gauche de la jeune sorcière et y déposait le tisonnier avant de revenir vers elle et de poser ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise.

« -Nous allons commencer avec une question très simple, veux-tu ? Où se cachent tes petits-amis ?

-Vas mourir, Malefoy, grinça la jeune fille.

-Très bien... J'adore les tenaces » répondit Malefoy avec un sourire pervers en se redressant.

Il retourna près du feu et en sortit le tison chauffé à blanc.

« Oh, c'est prêt, fit-il d'un ton enjoué. On va pouvoir commencer à jouer... »

**E**n arrivant au manoir, Voldemort entendit presque immédiatement les cris de souffrance en provenance de la Salle de Drago et eut un petit sourire.

« -Je vois que Drago a commencé à jouer, remarqua-t-il doucement.

-Oui, depuis presque une heure je crois, répondit Narcissa en conduisant le Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'à la porte dérobée, suivie de près par Bellatrix.

-Il lui faudra beaucoup de patience pour finir par mater cette petite, nota Voldemort avec un petit sourire. Un défi de taille qui, j'en suis sûr, réjouira ton fils, Narcissa. »

La sorcière baissa la tête avec un sourire, ravie et fière que son fils soit autant apprécié de leur maître alors que son mari s'était ridiculisé. A lui seul, Drago sauvait l'honneur de leur famille. En entendant ce compliment, Bellatrix eut une grimace de jalousie que leur Maître nota avec un petit sourire amusé. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte sombre de la Salle, et les deux femmes s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer devant. Voldemort entra et s'approcha de la petite balustrade qui donnait sur la Salle. La Sang-de-Bourbe gisait sur une table, attachée par les chevilles et les poignets, les vêtements déchirés, portant de nombreuses blessures et brûlures sur le corps.

En l'entendant entrer, elle avait faiblement relevé la tête vers lui, tout comme Drago qui suspendit son geste.

« -Maître..., fit-t-il en posant la canne qu'il tenait sur la table où gisait la malheureuse.

-Drago, mon cher Drago, soupira le maître avec un sourire. Quel magnifique spectacle tu m'offres là. A-t-elle parlé ?

-Pas encore, maître, mais cela viendra.

-J'en suis certain... Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, je compte sur toi, Drago. Tu disposes de tout le temps qu'il te faudra, mais ne sois tout de même pas trop long... Et tâches de ne pas la tuer dans ton zèle... » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil à l'intention du jeune Mangemort qui rougit en baissant les yeux.

Après un dernier regard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la Salle, Narcissa et Bellatrix sur ses talons. Une fois la porte refermée, Drago soupira tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'air soulagé. Hermione tourna la tête vers lui et s'humecta les lèvres avant de demander d'une voix rauque :

« Pourquoi il a dit ça ? »

Le blond sursauta et fit volte face vers elle avant de la contempler un long moment. Il haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant avant de se diriger vers un évier où il remplit un verre d'eau qu'il apporta à sa prisonnière. Tout en l'aidant à boire, il expliqua :

« La dernière fois, je me suis un peu... Laissé aller et j'ai tué ma patiente avant même qu'elle n'ait pu parler. »

Hermione hoqueta et reversa un peu d'eau sur elle, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au blond.

« Quelle gourde, siffla-t-il. Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas parler ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête en guise de dénégation et Drago sourit :

« On reprend donc... Et rassure-toi, ceci n'était qu'une mise en bouche... » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Hermione retint un gémissement en fermant les yeux. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer en quoi le 'plat principal' allait consister après ce qu'elle venait d'endurer...

**E**lle dut s'évanouir, car lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hermione n'était plus dans la Salle, mais dans les bras de Malefoy qui marchait dans un couloir étroit. En voyant qu'elle était revenue à elle, il baissa les yeux vers elle tout en murmurant :

« -Tu n'es pas coopérative mais on peut te reconnaître une chose : tu es tenace face à la torture.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? balbutia la jeune sorcière d'une voix faible.

-Dans ta chambre. »

Il dut noter l'étincelle de surprise dans le regard d'Hermione, car il expliqua d'une voix neutre :

« Je préfère que mes patients aient leur propre chambre. Les cachots du manoir ne les laissent pas en très bon état, ils s'affaiblissent trop vite... »

_Et le jeu ne dure pas assez longtemps,_ comprit Hermione. Ce garçon était devenu un pur sadique, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Des heures durant, il l'avait torturée, brûlée, coupée, battue, refermant les plaies les plus profondes pour ne pas qu'elle s'évanouisse, laissant celles qui lui faisaient terriblement mal sans la tuer, ne cillant devant aucun de ses cris et répétant inlassablement les mêmes questions : 'Où est Potter ?' 'Que sont devenus les membres de l'Ordre ?' 'Quel est votre plan ?'...

A bout de force, Hermione laissa sa tête se poser sur le torse de son tortionnaire et ferma les yeux. Dans cette position, en oubliant sa souffrance, elle pouvait imaginer que c'était Harry ou Ron qui la portait, et non ce psychopathe blond. Elle se laissa bercer par le roulement des pas du jeune homme, épuisée, n'ouvrant les yeux que quand Drago s'arrêta enfin devant une grande porte blindée qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione se sentait de nouveau au bord de l'évanouissement et ne put saisir de sa chambre que des contours flous et gris. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de vomir et lorsque Drago la posa sur le lit et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur qui le fit sourire. Il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison tremblant apparu dans la pièce, chargé d'un plateau. Sans un mot, Drago désigna la table du menton et l'elfe déposa son chargement avant de disparaître.

« Manges, ordonna le blond en sortant. Tu en auras besoin... »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit en referma la porte.

Hermione resta un moment allongée, tremblante, n'osant pas bouger de peur de réveiller ses blessures. Peu à peu, son malaise se dissipa, et elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux sans avoir la nausée pour détailler ce qui allait être sa chambre: des murs gris, froids, aucune fenêtre, un lit simple avec une couverture, une petite table accompagnée d'une chaise, une bassine posée à même le sol dans un coin de la pièce en guise de baignoire et une lumière magique flottant au centre de la pièce; l'aménagement était plutôt rustique. Elle n'osait pas bouger, mais la curiosité et la faim la tenaillant, elle finit par se lever en serrant les dents et se dirigea vers la table.  
Sur le plateau se trouvait un broc d'eau, un verre, une assiette de soupe et un bout de pain. _Quel service de luxe_, songea ironiquement la jeune femme avant de se saisir du pain. Elle allait croquer de dedans lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi lui donnait-il à manger ? Était-ce empoisonné ? Ou pire, imbibé de Veritaserum ?  
Prise de doute, elle laissa tomber le pain et retourna sur le lit. Elle ne mangerait pas. Elle ne ferait pas la joie à ce sadique de continuer à être son pantin plus longtemps. Autant mourir de faim que de lui avouer tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et tacha de réfléchir posément. Dans l'Ordre du Phénix, on ne lui avait jamais enseigné la résistance à la torture physique, et il ne lui semblait pas avoir lu de livres très utiles sur ce sujet, chose rare pour elle. Elle n'avait donc pratiquement aucune idée de comment résister, mais une chose était sûre : elle ne donnerait pas à Drago la satisfaction de la voir céder. Plutôt mourir.  
Sa fatigue commença à se faire sentir, et elle luta un instant contre celle-ci, mais ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourde, et elle finit par sombrer malgré elle dans un sommeil agité.

**D**e son côté, Drago aussi réfléchissait. L'arrivée de la jeune femme l'avait réjouit sur le moment mais après cette journée, il avait compris qu'elle ne serait pas aussi facile à briser que les autres, et cette découverte le frustrait énormément. Il aimait ce sentiment de victoire que lui apportait chaque aveu de ses victimes, leurs regards brisés et leurs voix tremblantes quand ils avouaient.

Mais cette fois, cette fois c'était différent, car il sentait qu'Hermione serait plus résistante. Et cette résistance était presque jouissive pour lui, enivrante et excitante, sentiment qu'il n'avait jusque lors jamais connu et qui l'effrayait presque. Mais il parviendrait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et lorsqu'il y parviendrait, il y prendrait incontestablement un énorme plaisir.

Et rien qu'à cette idée, la bouche du jeune homme se tordit d'un sourire de joie perverse. Il briserait cette Sang-de-Bourbe et la détruirait, il y arriverait. 

* * *

**A**lors? Vos impressions? Reviews? :3  
**J'**ai été bavarde hier, aujourd'hui je me tais ;)  
**L**ove,  
**K**yllia.


	3. Chapter 2

**C**oucou !  
**M**e revoilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Avec mon job d'été, je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite par contre... J'essaie de faire au mieux !  
**M**erci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une petite review, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir un retour sur ce que je fais, vraiment ! Je ne vous dirais pas la fin par contre, mais ceux qui ont déjà lu mes autres FF savent que je suis une adepte des happy ends... Ou pas !  
**E**n attendant, bon chapitre, et on se voit en bas !

* * *

**2**

**L**e jour arriva trop vite aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle avait à peine dormi, grelottant de froid ou de peur sur son lit, assaillie par des cauchemars plus effrayants les uns que les autres.

Elle somnolait lorsque Drago ouvrit sa cellule, la tirant en sursaut du sommeil. Elle se redressa sur son lit, tremblante et dévisagea son tortionnaire. Il était vêtu d'un pull bleu anthracite aujourd'hui, qui faisait ressortir le gris acier de son regard. Il s'avança dans la pièce et jeta un coup d'œil au plateau repas qu'elle n'avait pas touché.

« Tu n'as pas mangé, remarqua-t-il d'un ton légèrement agacé. Tant pis pour toi, tu mangeras ce soir, je peux te l'assurer. »

Et sur ces mots, il l'empoigna et la traîna vers la Salle. Et la journée commença.

Le blond enchaînait les tortures, chacune plus imaginative que les autres, et Hermione, qui avait au début retenu ses cris dût abandonner sa fierté. Elle pleura, hurla, supplia que son châtiment prenne fin, mais le Mangemort était implacable. Aucun de ses regards ne trahissaient une quelconque sympathie ou pitié, et il répétait d'une voix mécanique les mêmes questions, inlassablement. 'Où est Potter ?' 'Que sont devenus les membres de l'Ordre ?' 'Quel est votre plan ?' 'Où est Potter ?' 'Que sont devenus les membres de l'Ordre ?' 'Quel est votre plan ?'...

Le soir, lorsque Drago la jeta dans sa cellule, la jeune femme se sentait vide, mais elle n'avait toujours pas parlé. Un elfe de maison déposa un nouveau plateau sur la table avant de disparaître, et la jeune sorcière ne daigna pas s'en approcher, rampant jusqu'à son lit, à bout de force.

Il lui semblait que chacune des souffrances qu'elle avait enduré la rendait un peu moins humaine et lorsqu'elle souleva difficilement les guenilles qui lui restaient pour tout vêtement, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Sa peau était couverte de bleus, d'ecchymoses et de blessures en tout genre. Elle remonta ses jambes sous son menton en position fœtale et tacha de s'endormir, oubliant sa douleur et la faim qui lui labouraient le ventre.

Chaque jour qui suivit fut exactement pareil. Les tortures recommençaient, inlassablement, toujours plus violentes, plus imaginatives, plus douloureuses, et petit à petit, la jeune femme dépérissait. Elle ne mangeait toujours pas et maigrissait à vue d'œil, s'évanouissant de plus en plus rapidement durant ce que Drago appelait leurs 'séances'.

Environ deux semaines après l'arrivée de sa captive, alors que le jeune Mangemort venait de la lancer dans sa cellule, l'elfe de maison qui servait aux cachots apparut , le plateau repas dans ses mains.

« -Maître, la jeune sorcière refuse de manger, murmura l'elfe avec de grands yeux paniqués de sa voix criarde. Maître, mon humble personne craint que si elle ne mange pas, elle va mourir.

-Silence, grinça Malefoy en lui arrachant le plateau des mains. Je sais ce qu'i faire, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Maintenant, apporte de l'eau chaude, du savon, une chemise de nuit propre et disparais. »

L'elfe s'inclina jusqu'à frôler le sol de sa tête et transplana dans un claquement de doigts. Une fois seul, Drago poussa un long soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe allait le rendre fou ! En plus de refuser de se plier, de lui céder et d'avouer, elle allait maintenant l'obliger à s'occuper d'elle, ce qui le mettait hors de lui ! Mais il n'avait pas le choix, elle savait trop de choses qui aideraient tant le Maître, trop d'informations susceptibles de finaliser sa conquête du monde de la magie... Et qu'il réclamait ardemment à chacune des réunions.

Avec un nouveau soupir de résignation, Drago ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'approcha du lit où sa proie s'était roulée en boule. Il déposa le plateau sur la table et s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit. L'elfe de maison réapparut avec une grande bassine et une chemise, comme demandé, avant de repartir sans un mot. D'un coup de baguette, le jeune Mangemort enleva les guenilles d'Hermione avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la déposer aussi doucement que possible dans la bassine.

Au contact de l'eau, elle ouvrit les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le blond penché sur elle.

« Tout va bien, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Calmes-toi. »

Elle leva un bras tremblant pour se protéger mais il l'écarta sans peine et commença à savonner le bras de la jeune femme.

« -Ne me touches pas, grinça-t-elle.

-Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, rétorqua le blond d'un ton ferme. De toute manière, tu n'as même plus la force de te lever seule, alors je vois mal comment tu pourrais te laver sans mon aide.

-Mais...

-Oh, si c'est ta nudité qui te gène, je te rassure, il n'y a plus grand chose à voir... »

La jeune femme hoqueta à ces mots avant de fermer les yeux, au bord de l'évanouissement tant elle était épuisée. Au delà de sa fierté, elle savait que Drago avait raison, elle n'était plus qu'un corps brisé, laid, et n'avait rien à cacher à celui qui l'avait ainsi transformée.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se laissa aller aux soins du jeune homme qui la lava précautionneusement, évitant de trop appuyer sur les blessures les plus profondes, qu'il soigna ensuite d'un coup de baguette. Une fois propre, il fit disparaître l'eau et la sécha rapidement avant de lui passer la chemise de nuit apportée par l'elfe. Lavée et habillée, l'état d'Hermione semblait être un peu moins pitoyable.

Avec douceur, Drago la porta jusqu'à son lit, l'y déposa délicatement en position demi-assise, soutenue par un coussin, avant de la couvrir soigneusement. Il fit la moue en découvrant que la couverture était bien fine, et se promit de la faire changer dès qu'il sortirait d'ici. Sur ces pensées, il attrapa le plateau et tira la chaise jusqu'au chevet de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci, à peine consciente, semblait sur le point de s'endormir, mais Drago la secoua doucement par l'épaule avant de lui tendre une cuillère de purée, notant au passage que les elfes avaient modifié le plat habituel sans son accord, ce qui l'agaça légèrement, même si le geste partait d'une bonne intention.

La jeune fille voulut se saisir de la cuillère, mais à peine l'eut-elle dans les mains qu'elle la laissa tomber, trop faible pour se nourrir seule. Drago secoua la tête de désapprobation, récupéra la cuillère et l'avança vers sa bouche.

« -N... Non, gémit Hermione en détournant la tête.

-Il faut que tu manges, ne sois pas sotte. » grogna Malefoy en insistant.

Mais la jeune femme refusait toujours d'ouvrir la bouche. Drago siffla entre ses dents d'agacement quand tout à coup il comprit la raison de cet entêtement.

« Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je cherche à t'empoisonner, Granger ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton où perçait une nuance de moquerie.

-Verita... Serum..., marmonna la jeune sorcière en guise de réponse.

-N'importe quoi ! lança l'autre avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Non, non, reprit-il une fois son rire passé, tout d'abord parce que nous n'en avons plus, mais aussi parce que ce serait beaucoup trop facile... Qui sait, tu pourrais nous servir à bien d'autres choses par la suite... »

Sur ces mots, il prit la cuillère et avala son contenu d'une traite avant de la remplir à nouveau et de la tendre à sa protégée. Celle-ci, visiblement rassurée, accepta de manger, et très vite, l'assiette fut vide. Mais l'appétit d'Hermione n'étant pas apaisé, Drago fit venir l'elfe de maison et lui commanda un bol de soupe et du pain, qui lui furent apportés quelques instants après. Alors qu'il aidait la jeune femme à manger les bouts de pains imbibés de soupe, celle-ci murmura :

«-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Tu crois encore au complot au Veritaserum ?, demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil amusé. Non, continua-t-il plus doucement, non, c'est parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser mourir de manière aussi stupide, tu es trop précieuse aux yeux du Maître. »

Ils échangèrent un regard en silence, puis Drago se redressa avec souplesse et déposa le plateau à présent vide sur la table avant de revenir s'asseoir.

« -Je pense que nous allons arrêter nos séances pour le moment, murmura-t-il en appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes. Tu n'es pas en état, de toute manière.

-Merci..., souffla Hermione, enfouie sous sa couverture.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais.

-Non... Sans doute pas... »

Drago haussa les épaules et se leva soudain.

« Bon, je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de repos. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, nourriture ou couvertures, appelle Jeb, c'est l'elfe que tu as vu plusieurs fois. »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre, laissant Hermione seule. Celle-ci prit quelques instants pour digérer ce qui venait de se passer, mais le sommeil la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu définir si la tournure des événements lui plaisait ou non. Elle dormit d'un sommeil lourd, sans rêve, mais extrêmement reposant.

**D**e son côté, Drago retourna dans ses appartements d'un pas vif, et une fois dedans, il se laissa tomber sur un de ses fauteuils avec un soupir agacé. Levant ses mains à hauteur de visage, il eut une grimace de dégoût et se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Il se sentait souillé par le contact avec la jeune fille, mais il avait beau frotter, cette sensation en disparaissait pas. Il finit par se déshabiller entièrement pour prendre une douche brûlante.  
Lorsqu'il sortit, il ne se sentait toujours pas apaisé, et il se versa un verre de whiskey qu'il descendit d'une traite avant de s'asseoir à son bureau pour trier les papiers qu'il avait reçus. Il y resta de longues heures, pour chasser toutes les pensées qui l'assaillaient dès qu'il n'avait rien à faire.  
La présence de la Sang-de-Bourbe lui rappelait ses années à Poudlard, où il était encore faible et futile. Aujourd'hui, personne ne remettait en cause son autorité, mais l'arrivée de cette fille chamboulait tout pour lui, car il le savait, elle avait encore l'image de l'enfant faible qu'il était à l'esprit, ce qui remettait pour lui en cause son statut. Il devait l'admettre, il avait été particulièrement vicieux et mauvais dans ses traitements envers elle, à la fois parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'on l'avait entraînée à résister à la torture, mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait changé, et que rien ne subsistait du jeune homme qu'il avait été.

Cependant, cet acharnement doublé de la fierté que la jeune femme avait à refuser de manger et à se laisser dépérir l'avait conduit à une impasse où il devait désormais pouponner sa prisonnière, ce qui le mettait hors de lui. Cette tâche était dégradante, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui-ci.  
Avec un nouveau soupir, Drago se resservit un verre qu'il but en regardant le soleil se lever.

**C**e fut Drago qui réveilla Hermione en apportant un plateau déjeuner, accompagné de son elfe, Jeb, qui était lui chargé d'une pile de vêtements. Elle se sentait mieux, mais restait tout de même faible, aussi ne bougea-t-elle pas lorsqu'ils déposèrent leurs chargements sur la petite table. Une fois chose faite, Drago fit signe à l'elfe qu'il pouvait partir, et il s'approcha de sa captive pour l'aider à se redresser avant de déposer le plateau sur ses genoux.  
Une fois de plus, il la nourrit lui-même tout en discutant tranquillement de sa montée au sein des Mangemorts, après qu' Hermione l'ai questionné sur le sujet.

« -Mais je pense que ce qui m'a surtout motivé, c'est la volonté de rattraper ce que mon père avait raté. Pour ma mère d'abord, car l'honneur de la famille lui est vital, mais aussi pour moi. Il faut comprendre... Fils unique d'un couple de sang pur, j'étais plus considéré comme un bibelot par mon père que comme un fils... Je n'ai jamais compté que pour ma mère. Quant à Poudlard... Eh bien la renommée de Potter ne m'a pas aidée à briller aux yeux des autres. C'était lui la star, je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec ma petite vie banale de sang pur... Mais chez les Mangemorts, et aux yeux du Maître, j'avais ma chance, et je l'ai saisie.

-Toi et ta mère êtes très liés, nota Hermione.

-Oui, oui, c'est vrai... Elle avait un peu trop tendance à me considérer vulnérable, mais je pense que j'ai fait mes preuves à ses yeux et qu'aujourd'hui elle est fière de moi.

-Je pense qu'elle l'a toujours été... C'est comme ça les parents. »

Drago haussa les épaules indifférent et il y eu un moment de silence qu'Hermione coupa en demandant au blond de lui raconter son enfance, ce qu'il aimait faire, les jeux auxquels il jouait... Et il se prêta au jeu de mauvaise grâce, conscient que cela permettait à la jeune femme de se changer les idées, et surtout de se nourrir. Une fois le plateau achevé, il l'aida à se lever et passa en revu ses blessures. Il en soigna quelques unes qui menaçaient de s'infecter puis l'habilla avec les vêtements apportés par l'elfe.

« -Il y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire ? s'enquit-il après l'avoir aidée à s'installer sur le lit.

-Euh... Si possible, j'aimerai bien un ou deux livres, histoire de m'occuper un peu...

-Tu ne changes pas, murmura-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur. Je t'en ferai apporter avec le repas de midi » promit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Une fois seul dans le couloir, il s'adossa à un mur et se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi, alors qu'il aurait pu confier à Jeb ou à un autre elfe la tâche de s'occuper quotidiennement de la fille ? Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de s'en charger personnellement, et pourquoi prenait-il plaisir à discuter ainsi avec elle ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il tout simplement ? Ce brusque revirement de comportement le surprenait lui-même.

Il secoua sa tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées. Non, non, il faisait tout cela dans le cadre de sa mission, ce n'était qu'un changement de tactique, oui... Se faire apprécier d'elle pour mieux la briser ensuite, voilà tout. Rassuré, il eut un petit sourire avant de se mettre en route en direction du grand salon. En y entrant, il découvrit à la grande table ses parents, sa tante, une poignée de Mangemorts et au centre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Bonjour, Drago, murmura Voldemort de sa voix voilée. Nous t'attendions. »

Il lui désigna le siège libre à sa droite avec un léger sourire. Drago s'inclina calmement et rejoignit sa place d'un pas confiant. Dès qu'il fut assis, Nagini vint se faufiler sous sa chaise et lui effleurer les jambes. Rares étaient les marques d'affection du Maître, et le contact avec Nagini faisait partie de celles-ci. Le jeune homme sentit une bouffée d'orgueil le traverser tandis que Voldemort commençait la réunion.

« -Mes informateurs me disent que Potter et son ami Weasley auraient été aperçu aux alentours de Londres, déclara un Mangemort au bout de la table.

-C'est faux, répondit posément Drago tout en caressant la tête du serpent. Ma captive m'a assuré ne pas être retourné à Londres depuis le soir de l'attaque du Terrier.

-Elle ment, avança le mangemort en se redressant légèrement.

-Non, j'en doute, murmura Voldemort, mettant court à la dispute naissante. Les méthodes de Drago sont infaillibles, et retourner à Londres aurait été d'une stupidité rare, même pour Potter...

-Je me permets également d'avancer que pour le moment, toutes leurs pensées et leurs plans doivent être tournés vers ma captive, sans laquelle ils n'iraient pas bien loin... Aussi devrions-nous attendre patiemment qu'ils arrivent d'eux-même la sauver... Nous n'aurions plus qu'à les cueillir au passage, souffla Drago avec un sourire mutin.

-Je suis aussi de cet avis... » murmura Voldemort en hochant la tête.

Un sourire traversa le visage de Narcissa qui hocha à son tour la tête, et la réunion se termina après quelques nouvelles auxquelles Drago ne fit pas attention, perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait se lever quand Voldemort l'attrapa par l'épaule pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« -Je compte sur toi pour me livrer les projets de Potter au plus tôt, Drago...

-Je ne vous décevrais pas, Maître. » répondit Drago en baissant humblement la tête.

**L**es journées d'Hermione lui semblaient bien longues. Elle retrouvait peu à peu ses forces, et même si Malefoy lui avait fourni de nombreux livres, elle passait de plus en plus de temps à méditer sans rien faire, le regard dans le vide. Une semaine après l'arrêt des séances de torture, elle réussit à se lever et à faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Aussitôt, elle se mis à réfléchir à un moyen de s'échapper d'ici, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Le manoir était grand, elle ne le connaissait pas, et Drago avait très certainement pris des précautions pour éviter toute tentative de fuite. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour protéger ce qu'elle savait, c'était de retarder la reprise des tortures en faisant croire au jeune Mangemort qu'elle était encore trop faible pour cela.

Aussi se couchait-elle immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendait les pas du jeune homme dans le couloir. Mais celui-ci ne fut pas dupe plus de quelques jours, et alors qu'il vérifiait l'état de ses blessures, il la tira subitement par le bras pour la mettre debout.

« -Dis donc, Granger, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu grande pour te faire materner ? Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire de te donner à manger alors que tu es rétablie ? Tu m'as pris pour un putain d'esclave ou quoi ? Grinça-t-il en la poussant.  
-Au moins tu as pu voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce que c'est qu'être humain » répondit-elle en levant fièrement le menton.

A ces mots, le sang de Malefoy ne fit qu'un tour et il l'attrapa violemment par le bras:

« Répète un peu ça, Granger. Qui penses-tu être ?! Tu n'es rien, rien ! Tu ne mérites pas de porter le nom de sorcière, tu ne mérites pas la magie, et tu le sais très bien au fond de toi, c'est pour ça que tu t'attelles avec tant de ferveur au travail. Tu sais très bien que tu es inférieure, et tu essayes de combler ça en apprenant par cœur tes putains de livres, mais je vais te dire une chose, personne n'est dupe, personne. »

Hermione hoqueta sous le choc, et une bouffée de rage la traversa. Elle leva la main pour gifler son vis-à-vis, mais Malefoy s'en saisit avant qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher et la serra fort, si fort qu'Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur, tandis qu'il se penchait pour la fixer dans les yeux avant de murmurer d'une voix pleine de menace:

« Tu lève plus jamais la main sur moi, c'est compris ? »

Il resserra sa prise sur le poignet d'Hermione qui laissa échapper un sanglot en hochant faiblement la tête. Le jeune homme la lâcha enfin et attrapa le plateau qu'il avait comme d'habitude amené avec lui. Il fit mine de lui tendre, et au moment où elle allait s'en saisir, il le jeta au sol.

« Ce soir tu mangeras là où est ta place, Granger. »

Et il sortit sans lui jeter un regard. Une fois seule, elle éclata en sanglots et tomba à genoux devant son plateau. L'espace d'un instant, elle espéra que son assiette se soit brisée pour qu'elle puisse mettre fin à ses jours avec un tesson, mais celle-ci était en plastique. Il avait décidément pensé à tout. La faim labourait les flanc de la jeune femme, et ravalant sa fierté, elle finit par tâter le sol à la recherche du pain qui accompagnait systématiquement sa soupe. Celui-ci était trempé et poussiéreux, mais elle mordit dedans, retenant un haut-le-cœur.  
Une fois le pain terminé, elle rampa jusqu'à sa couche où elle s'endormit en pleurant. 

* * *

**E**t foilààà!  
**A**lors, vos avis, impressions, remarques, messages d'amour? :D  
**J**'espère que vous avez apprécié en tout cas, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite 3  
**L**ove,  
**K**yllia!


	4. Chapter 3

**H**ellow' !  
**M**e revoilà enfin pour un nouveau chapitre de '_Fix You_' !

**J**'aimerais vous remercier pour vos reviews aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour comme ça ! Si vous avez des questions, des remarques ou quoi, n'hésitez pas, je répondrai au début du prochain chapitre;D  
**V**oilà, sans plus tarder, je vous laisse découvrir ce troisième chapitre... Enjoy !

* * *

**3**

**L**e lendemain, quand Drago entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux vestiges du plateau d'hier et un sourire lui échappa lorsqu'il vit que le pain avait disparu. _Elle a finalement ravalé son honneur_, songea-t-il en déposant le plateau sur la table. Il tourna la tête vers elle mais elle ne faisait pas mine de bouger.

« -Mange, fit-il en désignant le plateau.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant ? murmura-t-elle si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me traites ainsi ? »

Elle leva la tête vers lui et croisa son regard acier. Drago tressaillit légèrement et répondit après quelques secondes de silence:

« -Tu le sais très bien, Granger.

-Et tu sais très bien que je ne parlerais jamais.

-Alors tu n'auras qu'à mourir. » fit-il simplement en sortant.

Pendant plusieurs jours, ils ne se parlèrent plus, mais contrairement aux craintes d'Hermione, les séances de tortures ne reprirent pas non plus. Le jeune homme n'entrait dans sa chambre que pour y déposer un nouveau plateau et remporter l'ancien, sans un seul regard pour elle. Jeb lui apportait le soir un baquet d'eau chaude pour sa toilette avant de disparaître, qu'il récupérait le matin, et les jours s'écoulaient ainsi sans qu'elle n'ait aucun autre contact avec qui que ce soit.

Et plus le temps passait, plus elle sentait une certaine détresse naître en elle. Elle ne supportait plus les regards fuyants de l'elfe, ni même l'indifférence du mangemort. Elle voulait qu'il la regarde, elle voulait qu'ils parlent ou se disputent même, peu importe... Elle avait besoin de contact avec un autre être humain. Un soir où Drago entrait pour déposer son plateau, elle se leva de son lit et s'avança vers lui:

« Attends ! » murmura-t-elle d'un ton pressant en levant la main comme pour le retenir.

Le mangemort se retourna lentement et la dévisagea, surpris.

« -Quoi Granger ?

-Je... Est-ce que... Tu pourrais rester le temps du repas ?

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil dédaigneux.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme afficha un air triste et repenti, hésitant à poursuivre. Elle chiffonnait son haut en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, pensive. Avec un soupir, Drago céda et s'assit sur une chaise avant de la prévenir d'une voix ferme:

« Dix minutes, pas plus, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Le soulagement qui apparut sur le visage de sa captive le surprit et il la regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à son tour et commençait à manger. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'impatienta et demanda soudain, la faisant sursauter:

« -Bon, je peux savoir pourquoi tu voulais que je reste ?

-Je... Je me disais que peut-être nous pourrions discuter un peu... Comme... »

_Lorsqu'elle était malade_, devina Drago tandis qu'Hermione baissait la tête dans une attitude humble et timide qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, croisant les bras, et demanda:

« -De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ?

-Je ne sais pas... Euh... Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Devant la banalité de la question, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« -Quoi ? C'est le premier truc qui te vient à l'esprit ? Vraiment ?

-Ok, ok, si tu veux parler d'autre chose, tu n'as qu'à lancer un sujet, râla-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait demandé à être ici, remarqua le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

-Si j'avais la possibilité de parler à n'importe qui d'autre, je peux t'assurer que je ne te l'aurais pas demandé à toi, Malefoy !

-Parfait, sur ce je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, fit-il en se levant.

-Non ! Non, je... Désolée... »

Il contempla avec stupeur les traits de la jeune femme qui se tordaient dans une expression de détresse et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se rassit. _Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire bon sang ?_ La dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était bien de faire plaisir à cette Sang-de-Bourbe, mais la détresse de ses traits l'avait touché, et il ne se sentait pas la force de la repousser alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'un peu de compagnie. Il se passa la main sur le visage avec un soupir et demanda d'un ton morne:

« Bon... Quels sont tes livres préférés ? »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'éclaira et elle se mit doucement à lui parler d'auteurs moldus dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle fit plusieurs fois le parallèle avec certains auteurs sorciers qu'elle connaissait, rapprochant certains thèmes et histoires. Drago avait l'impression d'assister à un cours. Pire, il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui démontrer que les moldus valaient les sorciers. Il commença à s'agiter sur son siège et à montrer des signes d'agacement qui n'échappèrent pas à la sorcière, qui lui demanda poliment:

« -Et toi ? Tu lis ?

-Bien sur, pour qui tu me prends ? » Répliqua-t-il avec agacement.

Il lut sur ses traits qu'elle était blessée par son ton, et il se sentit obligé de continuer un peu plus doucement qu'il préférait les livres d'aventures ou d'enquêtes. Hermione lui parla d'un détective moldu qui savait presque tout sur les gens rien qu'en les regardant.

« -Ça ressemble presque à de la magie, murmura Drago, le menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main, l'air pensif.

-Un peu c'est vrai. Mais c'est plutôt incroyable de voir qu'une simple trace de café peut lui montrer qu'on a passé une mauvaise nuit !

-Comment tu dis qu'il s'appelle déjà ?

-Sherlock Holmes » fit-elle en souriant.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'ils se tenaient un peu trop près l'un de l'autre, penchés au dessus de la table, et il se redressa rapidement. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas non plus censé discuter avec elle, pas plus que de s'intéresser à un personnage d'un livre moldu ! Il se leva soudain et attrapa le plateau désormais vide de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec surprise.

« -Tu pars déjà ?

-Je t'ai dis que j'avais des choses à faire, répondit-il froidement. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler de stupides auteurs moldus. »

Hermione eut l'air blessée mais cette fois cela ne le toucha pas. Il sortit de la pièce, la laissant désemparée. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru avoir réussit à intéresser Drago au monde moldu, à son monde, mais à peine s'y était-il ouvert qu'il se braquait soudainement.

La jeune femme soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, repliant un bras sur ses yeux. Même si leur conversation avait été tendue et maladroite, elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Au moins, il y avait eu un contact, elle n'en demandait pas plus... Quoi que. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à lui parler de lui, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ressentait une certaine curiosité vis-à-vis de ce jeune homme qu'elle avait cru connaître mais qui semblait en réalité être bien plus surprenant et profond qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et surtout totalement différent. Et cette curiosité l'effrayait presque.

**D**e son côté, Drago se sentait perdu. Pendant un instant dans la cellule, il avait eu un certain intérêt pour ce que la jeune femme lui racontait, et cette idée le révulsait. Ce n'était qu'une captive, une simple Sang-de-Bourbe, et qui plus est la meilleure amie de Potter ! Pourquoi lui parlait-il avec gentillesse ? Pourquoi faisait-il attention à ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle était rétablie maintenant, il le savait, alors pourquoi ne recommençait-il pas ses séances ?  
Tant de questions l'assaillaient sans qu'il sache réellement quoi faire... Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et prit une grande inspiration avant de faire le tris dans ses idées. Base du problème: la Sang-de-Bourbe. Comment devait-il agir envers elle, et que ressentait-il pour elle ? A l'école, il l'avait détestée. Comment une simple Sang-de-Bourbe, qui ne devrait même pas accéder à la magie, pouvait-elle être une des têtes de classes de l'école ?! Cette frustration, liée à son éducation il en avait conscience, l'avait longtemps suivie pendant l'année qui s'était écoulée loin de Poudlard. Il avait tué, torturé, blessé des tas de gens pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et alors qu'il venait d'oublier cette fille, voilà qu'elle réapparaissait chez lui ! Tout d'abord, sa haine avait pris le dessus. Le plaisir de la torturer, la joie vicieuse qu'il avait ressentie... Puis sa maladie, les soins qu'il lui avait apportés alors qu'il n'était pas obligé... Pourquoi ? Leurs conversations, où il s'était surpris être curieux par rapport à ses goûts... Pourquoi ? La façon dont il agissait envers elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était supposé la mépriser, la haïr, la considérer comme une moins que rien, et pourtant lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé avec tant de détresse, il n'avait pas pu résister.  
Était-ce une forme de complexe de chevalier ? Il en doutait fort, il n'avait jamais été protecteur. Ou peut-être une quelconque attirance ? Mmh, il était vrai que la jeune femme n'était pas laide, mais son sang impur avait de quoi le repousser...

Il laissa un instant son esprit dériver vers la jeune femme, se remémorant les soins qu'il lui avait donné et son corps, certes abîmé, qui avait gardé certaines formes plutôt... _Merlin_, sursauta Drago en sentant son entrejambe tressaillir à cette pensée. Oh non, il n'allait tout de même pas commencer à durcir pour ça, pitié ! Se redressant, il attrapa son verre avec fièvre, qu'il vida d'une traite, tâchant de se calmer. Pendant une petite seconde, il avait cru... Mais non, non, cela ne venait pas d'elle, simplement du fait que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas connu de fille, il n'y avait pas là de quoi s'inquiéter. Lui, avoir une attirance pour cette née-moldue ? Impossible.

Passant une main sur son visage, il soupira et s'installa à son bureau. Il voulait travailler, mais son esprit dériva de nouveau, et son regard se posa sur un objet moldu qu'il avait confisqué à un de ses anciens prisonniers il y avait quelques mois... L'homme n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps, car il s'était révélé inutile aux projets du Maître, mais il lui avait appris à se servir de l'objet en question, qu'il appelait 'ordinateur'. L'objet, bien que moldu, avait intéressé Drago par sa complexité et son accès à cette banque de données qu'était internet. Un genre de grenier moldu inépuisable qui contenait toutes sortes d'informations, utiles ou non. Avec un soupir, le jeune mangemort alluma la machine et ouvrit une page internet. Il adorait lire les théories moldues sur la magie et ses secrets, ils étaient si loin de la réalité ! Il lu quelques articles, puis sans le vouloir, il tomba sur une page réservée aux livres tombés dans le domaine public, parmi lesquels se trouvait une des aventures de ce détective dont Hermione lui avait parlé. Avec une moue moqueuse, il commença à lire la première page du livre... Et deux heures plus tard, il était encore en train de lire les aventures de cet impressionnant moldu et de son compagnon, la bouche entrouverte, subjugué.

Il venait de finir une deuxième histoire lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Refermant l'ordinateur, il se leva, ôté sa chemise et resta planté là, au milieu de son salon. Le froid piquait sa peau, mais il s'en moquait, la douleur l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir. Petit à petit, il recomposa son calme d'esprit habituel. Une fois qu'il eut les idées plus claires, il se rendit compte qu'il était gelé et finit par aller se coucher. Mais une fois endormi, il ne put s'empêcher de rêver d'elle.

Ce matin, Hermione se leva tôt et décida d'en profiter pour prendre un vrai bain. A voix basse, elle murmura le nom de Jeb, qui apparût presque aussitôt.

« -La Granger veut quelque chose ? S'enquit-il en remuant ses oreilles de chauve-souris.

-Je pourrais avoirs de l'eau pour mon bain ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Tout de suite ! » s'exclama l'elfe en disparaissant.

Et en effet, elle n'eut pas à attendre plus de quelques minutes pour que l'elfe réapparaisse avec une bassine d'eau pour remplir sa petite cuve. Elle lui sourit et une fois l'elfe partit, elle se déshabilla et se glissa avec un soupir de bien-être dans la cuve. L'eau était juste à la bonne température, et même si la cuve était étroite, elle lui permettait de s'allonger à demi en pliant les jambes. Attrapant son unique savon, elle commença à se laver en chantonnant doucement.

Elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et ne vit pas Drago rester interdit dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. La jeune femme lui faisait dos, et son regard s'attarda malgré lui sur la courbe de ses hanches et son dos luisant sur lequel collaient quelques boucles de ses cheveux. Le jeune mangemort avala sa salive, se sentant stupidement rougir. Il s'ébroua et voulu avancer quand la jeune femme se leva pour se savonner les jambes, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur ses fesses rebondies à souhait. Aussitôt, l'entrejambe du blond se réveilla, à la plus grande honte de ce dernier. Dans un geste instinctif, il sortit de la pièce, refermant sans bruit derrière lui. Dans le couloir, il se laissa glisser contre le mur, posant le plateau à côté de lui.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Comment pouvait-il être attiré par cette fille ?! Plaquant sa main sur son entrejambe, il constata que celui-ci n'avait pas perdu de sa vigueur, au contraire, ce qui le fit grimacer, car ça en était presque douloureux. Il tâcha de se calmer, se giflant mentalement en se rappelant _qui _elle était et pourquoi elle était ici.

Il lui fallut quelques instant pour se remettre dans un état normal, après quoi il se leva en entra sans discrétion dans la chambre de sa captive. Celle-ci venait juste de se rhabiller et sursauta à son entrée. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, bouclant sur ses épaules.

« Drago ! Tu m'as fait peur ! »

Le jeune homme ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant de poser le plateau sur la table avant de faire disparaître l'eau d'un coup de baguette. Hermione remarqua qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander tout en s'asseyant devant son plateau:

« -Tu as appris à jeter des sorts muets, non ?

-Belle observation, Granger, bravo, la railla-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Je veux dire... C'est un exercice assez dur, tu dois avoir un bon professeur. »

L'envie qui perçait dans sa voix fit sourire Drago qui murmura en la regardant par dessous ses cils:

« Ça m'étonnerait que tu ais envie d'apprendre la magie avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Granger. »

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux et resta interdite. C'était donc vrai alors ? Malefoy était bien devenu un intime de Voldemort... Devant son air surpris, le jeune homme eut un petit rire.

« -Ne sois pas surprise, Granger. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Je ne te pensais pas si proche de lui, murmura-t-elle simplement.

-Si tu savais... » soupira-t-il en détournant la tête.

Il y eut un moment de silence qu'il coupa:

« -J'ai lu quelques unes des aventures de ce Sherlock... C'est pas mal... Mais ça ne vaut pas un livre de sorcier, ajouta-t-il en la voyant le fixer avec un certain espoir dans ses yeux.

-Non, peut-être pas... »

Devant son manque de réactivité, Drago croisa les bras sur la table et se pencha un peu vers elle.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Granger ? Je croyais que les livres étaient ton sujet de conversation favoris...

-Oui mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur, marmonna-t-elle en jouant avec un de ses toasts.

-Alors de quoi veux-tu parler ? Fit-il d'un air nonchalant.

-Je ne sais pas... A part Volde-... Euh, le Seigneur de Ténèbres, tu as d'autre amis ici ?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi, amis ? Oh là Granger, je crois que tu n'as pas compris notre relation. Je suis son plus fidèle serviteur, pas son ami.

-Mais tu as tout de même des amis parmi les Mangemorts, non ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas un clan de Bisounours, nous. Les liens affectifs n'ont pas lieu d'être ici, nous ne sommes que les outils du Maître pour arriver à ses fins.

-C'est... triste. »

Drago la regarda avec surprise. Triste ? Non, il n'avait jamais perçu son clan comme cela. Il était heureux de pouvoir servir le Maître, voilà tout. Il n'avait besoin que du Maître, pas des autres, qui jalousaient la relation qu'il partageait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et rêvaient de le voir échouer. Il regarda Hermione manger en silence avant de demander:

« Et toi, tes amis, ils te manquent ? »

Hermione releva la tête, interdite. Elle ne voulait pas trahir ses amis, aussi répondit-elle prudemment:

« -Évidemment.

-Alors pourquoi t'es-tu laissée attrapée comme ça ? Demanda Drago avec une sincère curiosité.

-Justement pour eux. Ron s'était fait repéré, mais j'ai réussi à détourner l'attention sur moi. C'était moi ou nous tous, le choix était vite fait. Le temps que les Rafleurs m'attrapent, ils pouvaient fuir.

-Ah le sens du sacrifice des Griffondors, quel beau geste, plein de courage ! » railla-t-il.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard mais n'osa pas répliquer de peur de s'attirer de nouveau les foudres du mangemort. Celui-ci semblait bien s'amuser, et il continua:

« D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours posé la question, toi et Weasley, il y a quelque chose ? »

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé en entendant cette question. Le visage du jeune homme devint tout à coup plus sérieux alors qu'il attendait sa réponse:

« -En quoi ça te regarde, Malefoy ?

-Je voulais simplement voir si l'un d'eux avait eu le courage -ou la folie- d'avoir une attirance pour toi. Et vu les goûts de Weasley, ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment étonné de sa part ! »

Hermione rougit violemment et répliqua:

« -C'est sûr qu'à côté, Pansy Parkinson est tellement mieux !

-Non, c'est vrai, mais contrairement à Weasley, moi je suis capable de ne sortir avec des filles que pour obtenir certaines choses... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, mais non, Ron et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation. »

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione crut voir les traits du jeune homme se détendre un peu avant que son masque cynique ne reprenne le dessus et qu'il se lève en claquant des mains.

« Bon ! Ben je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi ! » fit-il en reprenant le plateau.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et marqua un temps d'arrêt pour se retourner et lui lancer à sa plus grande surprise un '_A ce soir_'. Une fois dans le couloir, une grimace de dégoût apparût sur son visage, et il s'adossa au mur un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Pendant quelques secondes, Drago avait ressenti la jalousie, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait fortement. En entendant Hermione évoquer Ron, son estomac s'était serré et il avait violemment ressenti le besoin de savoir s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux. Et lorsqu'elle avait enfin démentit cette idée, cette tension s'était aussitôt dissipée, remplacée par un certain soulagement qui l'avait choqué.

Qu'en avait-il à faire après tout que cette Sang-de-Bourbe se fasse ou non sauter par Weasley ? Tout cela était stupide, la présence de la jeune femme ici était stupide, elle le perturbait dans son travail et dans sa mission ! Et cet horrible sentiment d'attirance qui l'avait traversé... Pouah ! Drago ne se reconnaissait plus, et cela l'effrayait. Qu'était-elle en train de lui faire, bordel ?

* * *

**T**adaaaam !  
**V**ouiii, je sais, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une petite référence à mon détective préféré, haha ^^ **[**By the way, si vous êtes curieux, jetez un coup d'oeil à mes autres fanfic', elles sont sur lui!**]**  
**A**lors, vos impressions ?:D  
**P**lein de bisous et à bientôt !  
**K**yllia.


	5. Chapter 4

**H**ey, Hey, Heeey!  
**E**n cette fin de dernière semaine des vacances (snif...), je prends le temps (entre deux cartons) de venir vous poster la suite de cette Fanfic!  
**M**erci à Dragibus, alizeta, coconutcrusher, SnapeCynthia, Mia Jagger, Elma, lilarose12 et Nanoute1321 pour vos adorables reviews et votre soutien, et merci à tous ceux qui, plus discrets, lisent mon histoire! ღ  
**J**'espère que vous allez aimer, et on se voit en bas!

* * *

**4**

**U**n claquement sec de fouet réveilla Hermione en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais ne vit que sa cellule vide encore plongée dans la pénombre. S'asseyant dans son lit, elle repoussa les mèches de cheveux collées à son front par la sueur froide qui l'avait traversée à ce son. Elle était incapable de savoir quelle heure il pouvait être, mais elle ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Comme pour la conforter dans cette idée, un nouveau claquement retentit, suivi d'un cri qui la fit sursauter une fois encore. Drago était à l'ouvrage, songea-t-elle avant de réaliser brutalement que cela faisait des jours qu'il l'avait laissée en dehors de sa ''salle de jeux''...  
Pourquoi ? Était-ce une ruse de sa part, pour gagner sa confiance ? Un manque de temps ou peut-être même d'envie..? Non, à en juger par les cris qui filtraient de la salle, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Peut-être alors que c'était un manque d'envie de la torturer _elle _en particulier ? Impossible, cela sous-entendrait une quelconque affection pour elle, et elle doutait qu'il soit capable d'être attaché à quoi que ce soit à part à son propre pouvoir et intérêt.

Pourtant, songea-t-elle en se recouchant, il avait parut sincèrement intéressé lors de certaines de leurs conversations, et avait même lu un livre qu'elle lui avait conseillé... Pur moment de faiblesse, stratégie ou sincère curiosité ? Hermione en perdait la tête. A croire que son isolement lui faisait perdre son bon sens si elle pouvait imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Malefoy puisse être attentionné ou gentil. Non... Il n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il avait toujours été: un gamin prétentieux qui ne cherchait qu'à rabaisser les gens pour gagner des miettes de pouvoir.  
Ne pouvant définitivement pas se rendormir, Hermione s'assit de nouveau et replia ses genoux contre elle tout en se repassant ces pensées en boucle. Malefoy était un monstre. Il avait méprisé, insulté, maltraité et même tué des gens qui soutenaient les moldus ou qui avaient un quelconque rapport avec eux comme elle... Il ne pouvait pas y avoir un gramme de bonté dans le corps du blond, cela semblait impossible.  
Pourtant, lorsque ce dernier entra dans sa cellule avec un plateau déjeuner, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Elle n'avait pas la prétention de bien le connaître, mais l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'il s'étonnait de la trouver réveillée, elle avait vu au-delà de ses barrières le garçon en manque d'amour qu'il était, ce garçon qui désirait tant rendre ses parents fiers et être reconnu. Instinctivement, elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, mais en réalisant cela, elle s'asséna une gifle mentale. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qui il était bon sang !

« -Tu es bien silencieuse ce matin, Granger, nota le blond en posant le plateau sur la table.  
-Oh, je réfléchissais... » souffla-t-elle en le regardant s'asseoir sur la chaise.

Pourquoi restait-il là pendant ses repas ? Elle ne lui avait demandé qu'une seule fois dans un moment de détresse, et voilà qu'il le faisait spontanément ? Le jeune homme avait la tête baissée, et fixait ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux. Dans cette position, ses cheveux retombaient devant ses yeux, dégageant sa nuque pâle. Il paraissait presque... fragile comme ça.

« Tu vas me fixer longtemps comme ça ou tu vas enfin te décider à manger ? » demanda-t-il avec une moue moqueuse en relevant la tête.

La jeune sorcière sursauta et pris une bouchée de son déjeuner. Des œufs brouillés... Elle adorait ça , et la première bouchée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère avait l'habitude de lui en servir sur des toasts les dimanches matins... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue ! Et même si elle la croisait, elle ne la reconnaîtrait pas à cause de son sort... La gorge d'Hermione se serra et elle reposa sa fourchette d'une main tremblante. Sentant son trouble, Drago se pencha vers elle, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

« Granger ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Il posa une main sur son épaule, et à ce contact, Hermione craqua, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Écarquillant les yeux, Drago tendit les mains vers elle par réflexe, sans savoir comment réagir face à une telle crise de larmes. Il aurait du la laisser gérer ça seule et partir, mais quelque chose en lui le forçait à rester. Maladroitement, il prit la jeune femme dans les bras et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit. Hermione se tendit légèrement à ce contact, mais finit par se laisser aller contre lui.  
Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touchée... Les bras du mangemort autour d'elle étaient fermes et ne tremblaient pas, formant une digue autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de se noyer. Elle s'y agrippa fermement, secouée par les sanglots. Comme s'il avait compris, Drago la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il se sentait désarmé face à cette forme de tristesse si subite dont il ne connaissait même pas la raison et ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Petit à petit, la jeune femme se calma, et ses sanglots s'espacèrent. La tête enfouie contre sa clavicule, les mains agrippées sur son t-shirt, elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée, et il n'avait pas le cœur de la repousser. Lentement, il leva une main pour écarter les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collées à ses joues et elle redressa la tête pour le regarder, légèrement sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Eh bien, Granger, fit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, je ne savais pas que tu détestais les œufs brouillés à ce point ! »

Un sourire en coin apparût sur son visage et Hermione se rendit soudain compte de sa position. Elle se détacha brutalement de lui, les joues en feu, faisant par la même occasion disparaître son petit sourire. Passant les mains sur son visage, la jeune femme tenta de reprendre contenance.  
Pourquoi s'était-elle laisser aller à une telle démonstration de faiblesse ? Elle était plus forte que ça, mais l'isolement, les œufs et le souvenir de sa mère l'avaient fait craquer. Et curieusement, Malefoy n'en avait pas profité... Elle releva la tête vers lui et le découvrit debout devant elle.  
Il avait un air neutre et posé, mais ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude. Il se frotta l'avant bras, visiblement mal à l'aise et jeta un coup d'œil vers le plateau.

« -Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher autre chose ?  
-Non, je... J'adore les œufs brouillés. »

Il hocha deux fois la tête, rapidement, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il finit par pousser un soupir, plaquant ses cheveux en arrière des deux mains. Il ne comprenait décidément pas cette fille... Il se balança légèrement sur ses talons avant de laisser ses mains retomber et de sortir, la laissant seule. Face à son plateau, Hermione poussa elle aussi un soupir, et reprit une bouchée. C'était encore chaud, il devait avoir lancer un sort réchauffant avant de sortir... Et ce geste toucha la jeune sorcière plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu se l'avouer. Cependant, il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde de vue le fait que quelques heures plus tôt, il torturait quelqu'un ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il montrait quelques attentions envers elle qu'elle devait se laisser endormir: il était et restait dangereux malgré tout, et elle était sa captive.

Drago claqua la porte de sa chambre en entrant et la verrouilla d'un sort. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il se sentait nauséeux. Qu'était-il en train de faire, par Salazar ?! Pourquoi avait-il pris la sang-de-Bourbe dans ses bras ?! Pourquoi l'avait-il consolé, et pire, pourquoi avait-il voulu et apprécié tout cela ? Il se dégoûtait...  
Arrachant presque son t-shirt, il le jeta au loin et s'assit par terre en essayant de se calmer. Un gémissement lui échappa et il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait honte, tellement honte... Mais pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à reprendre les séances, pourquoi continuait-il d'être si gentil avec Granger ? Il était faible, et ça le mortifiait. Il se traîna jusqu'à son bureau et attrapa dans un des tiroirs un poignard en argent dont la garde avait la forme d'un serpent... C'était un cadeau de sa tante, il y avait des années, et Drago l'avait toujours utilisé de la même façon.  
Il se leva pour aller s'asseoir dans l'encadrement de sa fenêtre, serrant l'objet dans sa main, et, fixant le ciel, il s'entailla le poignet sans un cri. La douleur l'aidait à réfléchir, la douleur lui permettait de faire le point, et ce depuis si longtemps...  
Il ne devait pas faiblir, il ne devait pas céder à ces pulsions qui le poussait à protéger Granger. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une ennemie, ennemie à laquelle il devait soutirer des informations. Il l'avait fait des centaines de fois, alors pourquoi ne réussirait-il pas cette fois-ci ? La réponse s'imposa dans son esprit presque avec violence: par ce que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de Granger.  
Serrant les dents, il traça une nouvelle entaille dans son bras.  
Quelques heures plus tard, on toqua à sa porte, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il répondit vaguement, prostré sur son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vague. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa tante Bellatrix qui s'avança avec un air mauvais.

« -Le Maître veut te voir, lança-t-elle sans prendre la peine de cacher la jalousie qui la dévorait.  
-Merci, je vais aller le voir... » répondit Drago en se levant avec un sourire en coin.

Il passa devant sa tante sans lui jeter un regard et se rendit dans la chambre qu'occupait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lorsqu'il entra, ce dernier, à contre-jour devant la fenêtre, ne se retourna pas, attendant que son bras droit se place à ses côtés.

« Mon cher Drago, commença-t-il de sa voix feutrée, tu dois te souvenir de notre visite à ce Lovegood, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago sourit doucement, se remémorant leur descente dans la cabane qui servait de maison à ce fou et sa fille, Luna, qui avait fréquenté Poudlard avec elle. Si le père était plutôt affolé, la fille n'avait rien dit lorsque les Mangemorts l'avait emmenée, et depuis, elle était gardée dans un de leurs lieux de réunions. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec un soupir.

« -Oui, je me souviens, Maître.

-Eh bien désormais, elle va vivre ici, parmi tes protégés. »

Drago ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa surprise.

« -Ici ?! Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne détient aucune informations que je pourrais...

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Drago.., le coupa Voldemort en levant une main. Il s'agit de rassembler ici ce qui pourrait pousser le jeune Potter à venir...

-Oh, je vois, souffla Drago, étrangement rassuré à l'idée de ne pas avoir à torturer la jeune fille.  
-Bien... Crabbe et Goyle l'amènerons plus tard. Ce sera tout. »

Drago s'inclina et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit. La perspective de revoir ses deux anciens faire-valoirs ne l'enchantait guère, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se rendit dans le hall du manoir et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils qui s'y trouvaient pour attendre les deux hommes. Petit à petit, il laissa son esprit vagabonder, et celui-ci le ramena à Hermione.

La crise de larmes de la jeune femme l'avait surpris et choqué, lui qui était pourtant habitué à voir ses 'patients' craquer émotionnellement au bout d'un moment... Pourtant il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la jeune femme arrive à ce point un jour. Elle lui semblait si forte, si maîtrisée... Mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, c'était la réaction qu'il avait eu. D'où venait cette pulsion qui l'avait poussé à prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras ? Ce tiraillement dans ses tripes au moment où il l'avait vue si faible et ce besoin intense de la protéger ? Il ne comprenait pas, et cela lui faisait peur...  
Heureusement pour lui, l'arrivée des deux Mangemorts coupa net ses réflexions. En retrouvant ses deux anciens amis, si on pouvait qualifier leur relation d'amitié, Drago ne ressentit absolument rien. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, sans échanger un mot. L'ascension fulgurante de Drago au sein de leur communauté avait brisé le peu de liens qu'ils avaient eu et aujourd'hui, plus rien ne les rapprochait. Crabbe et Goyle étaient bloqués en bas de l'échelle tandis que Drago se tenait en haut, ils ne partageaient plus le même monde, et on ne leur confiait plus que des taches annexes ou minimes, comme des descentes dans des lieux un peu trop portés vers les moldus alors que le jeune blond se chargeait d'interroger des personnes d'importance... Comme Hermione, songea Drago avant de chasser la née-moldue de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment !  
Les deux Mangemorts tenaient par l'épaule quelqu'un qui portait une cagoule. D'un geste rapide, Goyle ôta celle-ci, libérant la masse de cheveux blonde éclatante de Luna Lovegood. Celle-ci cligna des yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement assortit d'un grand sourire.

« Ah, on respire mieux comme ça !, s'exclama-t-elle avant d'apercevoir Drago et de lancer d'un ton joyeux. Oh, Bonjour Drago ! »

Le jeune mangemort eut un petit sourire amusé en entendant le ton mi-surpris mi-heureux qu'elle avait employé, bien loin de celui méprisant ou énervé auquel il s'était attendu. Il la dévisagea en silence, remarquant qu'elle portait un coquard sur la pommette gauche. Comme si elle avait comprit son regard, elle porta une main distraite à sa blessure et dit de sa voix calme et posée tout en continuant à observer la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient:

« Oh, tes amis se sont un peu énervés lorsqu'ils sont venus me chercher dans ma cellule... »

Drago lança un regard glacial à ses ''amis'' comme elle les avait appelé, et leur fit signe de sortir. Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent et partirent sans demander leur reste, tandis que Drago prenait Luna par le coude pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs qui menaient aux cachots.

« Tu sais, je suis ici parce que mon père soutenait ouvertement Harry dans son journal, et ça ne plaisait pas trop aux Mangemorts, je crois... Mais je suis contente de te voir en tout cas, tu as changé, tu es plus musclé, non ? »

Drago ralentit le pas et la considéra, surpris par le ton naturel et léger qu'elle employait. Cette fille était-elle complètement folle ou se moquait-elle ouvertement de lui ? Mais Luna semblait ne pas avoir changé et regardait autour d'elle avec son air ingénu d'autre fois. Avec un léger rire, Drago recommença à marcher et répondit:

« Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changée... »

Il la conduisit le long du couloir où la cellule d'Hermione se trouvait mais ne s'arrêta pas. Ces cellules là étaient réservées aux patients qu'il torturait, or Luna n'en faisait pas partie... _Pas plus qu'Hermione maintenant, _ajouta ironiquement son esprit. Ils marchèrent encore un moment jusqu'à atteindre les cachots 'standards' qui étaient actuellement vides. Allumant d'un sort les torches, il s'arrêta devant une paillasse et la désigna à la jeune fille:

« -Voilà, c'est ici que tu vas rester.  
-C'est spacieux, remarqua Luna en promenant son regard à travers la salle qui servait de cachot commun, bien loin de l'attitude d'une prisonnière habituelle.

-Mouais, je suppose... » grommela le Mangemort en reculant vers la porte.

Il allait sortir lorsque Luna l'interpella:

« -Attends ! Hermione est ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ou plutôt, comment tu sais ça ?

-Oh, je m'en doutais, j'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait raflée.  
-Tu as l'air bien au courant pour une prétendue non-rebelle...  
-Oh, j'ai dit que je l'étais ? »

Il y eut un silence puis Luna sourit doucement.

« -Elle est donc bien ici, je suis rassurée...

-Rassurée ? Tu es au courant qu'elle se trouve entre mes mains et celles du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? la railla-t-il.  
-Je me suis trompée, dit-elle soudain. Tu n'as pas changé finalement. Tu es toujours ce garçon effrayé qui tente de protéger ceux qu'il aime...  
-La ferme maintenant, Loufoca, cracha-t-il. Tu ne me connais pas, espèce de tarée. »

Il la poussa sur sa paillasse et quitta la pièce en claquant la grille en fer. Cette conversation l'avait profondément agacé. Pour qui se prenait cette fille, sérieusement ? Avec tout ses grigris et ses lubies, comment pouvait-elle prétendre le connaître ? Personne ne le pouvait, même pas lui, alors elle ?! C'était ridicule... Non, IL était ridicule de se soucier de son avis !  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était dirigé vers la cellule d'Hermione et venait d'ouvrir la porte. Assise sur son lit, un livre à la main, la jeune femme le regarda avec étonnement.

« Drago ? Il y a un problème ? »

Surpris de se trouver là, le jeune Mangemort resta un instant muet, et son air perdu la fit se lever de son lit et s'avancer doucement vers lui. En la voyant approcher, il recula par réflexe et se reprit.

« Non, aucun. Je voulais juste... Vérifier que ça allait. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être surprise et elle baissa la tête, gênée.

« Oui, ça va... mieux. Merci. »

Drago hocha la tête et se retourna pour sortir.

« Drago ! L'appela Hermione, le faisant stopper. Merci. Pour tout. »

Il baissa à son tour la tête et sortit sans se retourner, la laissant seule. Une fois dans le couloir il s'adossa à un mur et leva les mains vers son visage. Elles étaient tremblantes... De colère ou d'autre chose ? Il ne savait lui même pas lui-même. Fébrile, il se dirigea vers les appartements de sa mère, et la trouva dans son salon personnel. En le voyant, Narcissa Malefoy posa le livre qu'elle lisait sur ses genoux et se redressa:

« Drago, qu'est-ce que... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car son fils venait de se laisser tomber à genoux devant elle et de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, comme il le faisait enfant pour qu'elle le câline. Machinalement, elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux sans rien dire, attendant. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence:

« -Parfois, je me sens fatigué, mère...

-Tu travailles tellement mon chéri, c'est bien normal, tu as le droit de te reposer de temps en temps... »

Se reposer. Cette idée fit sourire Drago. Non, sa tourmente n'avait pas de repos et n'en aurait pas tant que _cette fille_ serait ici. Elle le troublait. Elle l'effrayait presque tant elle le rendait étrange et incompréhensible, tant elle brouillait son esprit. Il se sentait perdu...

* * *

**P**ouit Pouit :3  
**A**lors? Z'en avez pensé quoi? :D  
**B**isous à tous, COURAGE à ceux qui (comme moi) reprennent les cours la semaine prochaine et PROFITEZ ceux qui ont encore quelques semaines!  
**L**ove,  
**K**yllia!


End file.
